Night Sky
by Meow-Fairy
Summary: Harry sometimes likes to loose himself in the star filled sky. ..song fic to Kelis Lil Star.. OneShot


People.. i was inspired by **Kelis - Lil Star ..** i dont own it OR JKR's characters.. the song is soo beautiful and i recoment that if you have it .. listen to it while reading it.. its make sence that way.. i think..

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Summery: Harry likes to drift off into the sky at night

**

* * *

**

Night Sky  
By Meow-Fairy

* * *

The warm air breezed and the long grass ruffled gently under the night sky's blanket.

A small boy of 16 lay under the calming twinkling of millions and millions of stars above him. The immense darkness outside at this time of night may have put off most of the occupants of the large castle sitting upon the hill behind him, but instead the silence of the sky and the darkness of the night protected this boy. The dark, where no light shone harshly upon his features. Where no one could see the suffering he had been through. Where he could hide in the shadows. Where there only was the light of the blinking souls of the angels above him.

He smiled while he lay on his back, arms and legs spread wide, drowning in the feeling of freedom.

Here in the night time, the dark held and comforted him, and guided him through making silly pictures up with the stars above.

The boy shuffled for a second and managed to move his head upwards so if he squinted, all he could see was the blue and black, and the millions of pinpricks hovering above.

Sometimes like this, he could drift off for hours just staring, and believing it was only thing existing, and even he was some eternal being or spirit sent to watch over the heavens.

And there lost in the stars he would cry for the eternal beauty of the sky, and not for the loss of lives on the pitiful world he was really stuck on.

On this extra special night, he had managed to find a wizarding wireless radio. It was sitting with him now, admiring the abyss above like him, or so he liked to think.

With one tap of his wand he turned it on, and just as the stars has told him, a song was playing just for him. Sometimes, at moments like these, he wondered if he was psychic or just insane.

_There is nothing special about me  
I am just a lil star  
If it seems like I'm shining  
It's probably a reflection of something you already are  
I forget about myself sometime  
When there's so many other around  
When deep inside you feel the darkest  
That is where I can always be found  
That is where I can always be found  
That is where I can always be found_

And then when the boy had turned up the radio with his song on it loud enough for the whole world to hear through the stars, and even loud enough to drown out the cries in his mind, he got up off the ground and danced.

_Just keep trying and trying  
It's just a matter of timing  
Though the grinding is tiring  
Don't let 'em stop you from smiling  
Just keep trying and trying  
Sooner or later you'll find it  
It's surprising how inspiring  
It is to see you shining  
Cause in the dark of the night you're all i can see  
and you sure look like a star to me  
_

Because the boy was so lost in the stars, and the inky cover surrounding him, he danced. And he danced like little boy he had always wanted to be, but could never truly experience. He danced because he for once, got to forget all the pain in the lonely little world he was dancing on.

_  
There is nothing special about me  
I am just a lil star  
If you try to reach out an touch me  
you'll see that I'm not really that far  
I may not be the brightest nor am I the last one you'll see  
But as long as you notice, that's just fine with me  
Everything's just fine with me  
Everything's just fine with me  
_

He jumped and twirled, and the little boy that spun and spun, felt like he could spin right off into the night sky.  
And for once, in the veil of the dark, he didn't have to care if anyone saw him. He didn't have to care about the loss of his life, all he cared about of the ethereal beings he danced with.

_  
There is nothing special about me  
I am just a lil star  
I've been running and jumping, but barely  
Getting, getting over the bar  
I plan on being much more than I, am but that's in due time  
But until then I'm guilty, and being humans my crime  
Just Being human that is my crime  
Being human that is my crime_

_  
_For once in his pathetic life he could laugh. And laugh he did.  
The boy laughed for the stars that twinkled like happy eyes, for the deep darkness that was like a huge ocean he was swimming in for ever and ever. He laughed because he had forgotten everything else he needed to remember, and he was now flying in the sky because the memories and thoughts that held him to the earth had been lifted off him like gravity.

_  
Just keep trying and trying  
It's just a matter of timing  
Though the grinding is tiring  
Don't let 'em stop you from smiling  
Just keep trying and trying  
Sooner or later you'll find it  
It's surprising how inspiring  
It is to see you shining  
Cause in the dark of the night you're all i can see  
and you sure look like a star to me_

The boy fell to the earth again as the song ended with a pleased smile gracing him face, and lighting his whole being up making him seem more like the young boy he felt.

He knew it would leave.

He knew his head would come crashing back to earth again in the morning, but for now he was just a little boy in the sky, flying though he stars forever, never having to touch ground.

And that was just fine with him, because he knew the stars would always be there for him, even if the rest of the world wasn't.

* * *

LIKE? .. well then review my darlings.. so then ill know to write MORE lil ficlits like this..

Meow-fairy x


End file.
